The systems and methods described herein relate generally to language conversion services within a computer environment and, more specifically, to network-based systems and methods for providing independent computing platform language conversion services.
Software applications or apps may enable end users (e.g., consumers, players, developers, merchants, and other users) to view and analyze a variety of information. In some cases, that information may include financial information such as transaction data. Developing software apps for international and multicultural end users present certain difficulties for app developers. For example, an app developer in the United States may add text (also referred to as a “string” or “text string”) to a user interface of the app such as a greeting, chart labels, and/or instructions in English. However, an end user in Russia may not be able to read the English text and may find the information displayed by the app difficult to understand. To address this issue, the U.S.-based app developer may have to translate the English text to Russian to enable the Russian end user to understand the information presented within the app. In some known systems, the U.S.-based app developer may translate the English text manually or with a machine translation service.
However, translating text manually or with a machine translation service may result in errors in the translation. In addition, some translated text may have alternative translations that may be better understood by end users. An app developer, such as the U.S.-based app developer, can hire a professional translator to translate the text, but the cost of translators for multiple languages may be cost prohibitive. In addition, if there are multiple apps being developed by a single company that require translations, some translations performed for one app may be usable by another app. However, the app developers for the one app may not know about or have access to the already completed translations that may be usable within their apps. Redundant translations and an inability to locate already performed and relevant translations may cost a company and/or app development teams additional time and money.